How To Cure A Migraine
by ThexSlytherinxBitch
Summary: Elrond is contemplating random thoughts after retiring to his bedchambers with a migraine. But when his lover returns from a campaign, will Legolas be able to cure the headache? Oneshot, M/M, Oral, Anal, MA, Elrond/Legolas.


**How to Cure a Migraine**

**Elrond/Legolas**

**Rated: MA**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights, places, and characters belong to JR Tolkien**.**

**Writer's Notes: **This was written as a fleeting thought earlier this morning while listening to stairway to heaven by led zeppelin. I will admit that this is not my most best work, but I decided to give the thought a try. ^^ All comments are welcome.**  
**

In times of war there must be peace. No matter how small that peace may be, it is important to the health of the mind in times of such hardship. Such a peace was his responsibility to keep fresh in the minds of his warriors; young and old alike. It always brought such amusement to him that he would be the one looked to for words of comfort. In his youth, he'd been a mighty warrior himself. In his campaign, he ruled with a general's might that instilled both fear and comfort. In his children, he was an authoritarian parent with moments of softness. Then again, how was one to keep in line such a rowdy bunch of children if they were not firm? The warriors he commanded were of no difference. Without guidance, they would jump to the first conclusion without taking a moment's time to wonder if it was the right path to go by. Especially one warrior of his in particular.

Shaking his head as memories of this said warrior came flooding like a restless river; Elrond wondered how he ever came to know such a man so thoroughly. How was it that he alone had come to know the elf prince better than his own parentage? He knew of every instance of battle wound, moment of discourse, unsettled thought, and every antic that went through that lad's mind. How such a thing could have been, he didn't know. Then of course, the Elvin Lord remembered. He'd been chosen. A chuckle passed his thin lips as he continued to gaze out over the veranda and into the beauty that was Imladris. The sanctity that the colors of each flowers bloom gave was a constant reassurance for his kindred that peace would again return. That peace had been returned for the most part, yet evil still lurked at the borders. At enough of a distance that evil was not such an immediate threat, but caused lines of weary to etch themselves into their faces. How long would he be able to keep the peace before worry consumed his people? It was a constant question that nagged at Elrond when his mind wasn't being occupied by anything else. And the typical was that his mind was usually occupied by everything else. Oh how it tired his old mind. With a sigh passing between pink lips that had tasted so much through the centuries, Elrond propped his arm up in the chair he rested in and leaned his head against two outstretched fingers. He could allow himself to rest his mind for just a bit. There were no pressing matters at hand after all. And so the Lord closed his eyes and breathed another sigh of relief. He could feel the midday's sun rays shining down on him and heating his black strands as he breathed in the springs' fragrances. It was here on the balcony of his bedchambers that most did not annoy him. Not even his own sons whose rambunctious daily events caused him to go grey at mind. Then again, even when he was giving them harsh words for some antic that caused a small mayhem, he was always laughing with amusement when he sent them on their way. Like the other day, oh what was it that they had done? The Elvin Lord remembered his meeting being interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside the meeting hall, only to discover his sons groaning with pain around a broken statue. It had appeared that they'd used the statue of their god of healing to prop up against one of the many meeting windows. Eavesdropping as they always did when it came to anything their father forbade them from attending. Oh and he had given the lot of them a good shout for their childish behavior. But if he was completely honest with himself, their age for elves was equivalent to the adolescence of man.

Elrond chuckled at the thoughts of other things his sons had gotten themselves into. Perhaps they were old enough to be trusted with the words of council. Granted of course they didn't speak of things aloud amongst their people and cause a panic. Oh that thought alone caused a vein to begin pulsing in his temple as he worried his brow. That would be the sort of thing they'd do. Or perhaps he wasn't giving them enough credit. Already his twins had seen battle. Perhaps they were becoming men at last. He would have to test them.

"The Lord is not to be disturbed young warrior. You should ask for a mee-"

"Not to be disturbed? Well that's unfortunate." A young male's voice called from below as one of the scholars stopped him from entering the palace. At first Elrond did not catch the voice from being so deep in thought, perhaps just a young warrior wanting to know where they would be sent next. He didn't have time for such explanations. Not today. Elrond had retired to his chambers after the morning meeting with council. A migraine had taken up residence within his mind and even though he was quite an accomplished healer, he admitted guiltily to himself that he desperately needed the excuse. Even the warriors got a day of rest before battle. Why should he be any different?

"Yes I suppose it is. So young man, turn on your heel and be off with you. The Lord is in no condition to deal with whatever matter it is you bring." The old scholar ordered from the walkways of the palace grounds below.

"In no condition? Well then I must see him." The young voice replied with an urgent worry Elrond had only ever heard come from one man. It made him smile eagerly like a young love sick teenager.

"Young man as I have said he is not to be disturb- where are you going! You can't go in there!"

"Watch me." The young man called back with a playful, daring tone. Yes, Elrond knew who this man was by that response alone. While defiance toward an elder had always been a pet peeve of his, it had never applied to one man; the man coming up to see him now. Opening his eyes, his head still propped up in his hands, he turned his head to face the door of his chamber and wait. A bemused smile softened his features as more protestant voices muffled urgent warnings outside. Again the defiant warrior went on his way, like usual. For whenever something got into Legolas' head, it was fruitless in thinking one could get it out. He'd learned this first hand over the decades.

The doors opened without warning, yet the Elvin Lord was not startled. In fact he merely raised his eyebrows with amusement to see the platinum haired elf standing there with worry. Still the members of the palace protested his entry, yet when Legolas let the bedchamber doors close, no one dared to go in after him. Defiance was a no tolerance clause with their Lord. If the man wanted to break the one rule Elrond was a fright to see when broken, so be it. Yet, they would not have protested had he allowed Legolas to be more vocal about their relationship toward one another.

Worry etched in the young elf's face as he examined the Lord as if expecting to see him stricken with disease. Elrond's tight lips curled up into a smile, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat as he watched realization pass through Legolas' mind. He'd once again, overreacted to something. Breathing a sigh of relief, the warrior crossed the distance and knelt down in front of Elrond, capturing his lips instantly. The Elvin Lord let out a sigh of satisfaction to have his lover's lips against his again. The elf had been gone off awhile on his campaign; the Lord had wondered when he'd even be seeing him again. Three long months it had been. Too long if you asked him.

"Why is it that every time I let you go on these excursions, I don't have you in my arms for what seems eternity?" Elrond asked the prince when they finally parted. A long, healer's hand cupped the delicate cheek of Legolas as they joined their foreheads, breathing in one another's scent. A soft laugh passed between the warrior's fuller lips as he breathed out his response, "Because you're the one who gives the orders."

Elrond smiled and delivered a gentle smack to Legolas' cheek as he said those words. Yes he was the one to give out the orders, but it was Legolas who always volunteered to go along when he wasn't even recruited. He couldn't very well order the elf to stay behind. That would cause for gossip amongst the others. He didn't want Legolas to be faced with problems for being involved with him. It was a battle in the Elvin Lord's heart that never seemed to weaver on either side. On the one hand he had his lover, and if he ever lost Legolas he would truly be devastated. On the other, he had Legolas' reputation. He could only imagine the rumors if anyone ever discovered what they did behind closed doors. His sons were the only ones who knew the nature of their relationship; however, this was the one thing they would not defy their father on.

"Hm, remind me to tie you to something next time I send a campaign on their way." He whispered and pulled back from Legolas to sift his fingers through the ivory silken strands. He loved playing with the long flawless hair that seemed to shimmer whenever he moved. Hair that he loved to grip, and pull down to spill across his stomach whenever Legolas took him into his mouth. Now there was a dangerous thought.

"Tie me up?" Legolas repeated with a hint of humor in his voice, "But my love, you've already done that to me before.." he reminded his lord and dipped his head down to nibble on the Lords earlobe, whispering, "How well did that work, do you remember?" The husky voice sent chills down his neck as he allowed Legolas to tease him, he was the only lover who ever knew just how badly sensitive his ears were.

Chuckling, Elrond responded as he closed his eyes again as pleasant waves continued to roll, "Not very well, but if _you_ recall my dear...your restraints had been made of satin at the time." He smiled as he felt the smirk consume Legolas' lips as he worked up the Elvin Lord's ear, nibbling at the tip of his leaf shaped shell. If the warrior kept this up, Elrond would have to see to it that they both were given bed rest. In fact, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Elrond.." the blond breathed out again as he paused in his ministrations. The black haired man knew all too well what those needful tones lead to. Like always, he was awakened by the gentle plea and gave in. He cupped the back of Legolas' head, bringing him to his lips and kissed him fervently as he allowed his hands to run down the front of his lover's leather armor. Easily he loosened the thongs that held it together and freed the young skin from its protective hide. Three months was too long to go without feeling the powdery skin. In turn, and to make things equal, Legolas worked at his robes as their lips battled. The blonde's young, eager tongue licked the seam of Elrond's mouth until he granted him entrance. The Elvin Lord moaned in satisfaction along with his lover as their tongues entwined and explored familiar territory. The sensuous action of wet organs sliding against each other ignited other lower region organs. And when Elrond's hands ghosted down the exposed chest to cup him in his leather pants, he found the bulge already waiting for him. The feel of such a strong heat pressed and rubbing against his palm excited him, changing the rhythm of his breathing into a ragged need.

Cold air met his skin, tightening his nipples once Legolas slid the robe from his torso, his talented warrior's lips parting from his kiss to taste every inch of skin. Elrond dropped his head to the back of his chair and closed his eyes once more. The hot breath descending was like ambrosia. Legolas' lips found their target, his tongue encircling the already taut nipples and making them harden more. The tingling sensations drew out a low moan from the Lord. Elrond opened his eyes again to watch Legolas taste him as the warrior rubbed his sheathed member against his palm. He gave the heavy cock an affectionate squeeze, making his lover moan around his pink flesh, a domino effect that played havoc on the Lord's own sex. How could such a young beauty ignite such passion in him so quickly? But he knew the answer to that, Legolas wasn't just a lover he sought sexual comfort in, they loved each other. They found not only passion in each other, but acceptance without question.

"Legolas my love." Elrond breathed out in a shaking tone as the other loosened the ties of his pants, sliding them down his long legs to remove them. He sat there in his chair, naked and shaking with sexual need as Legolas ran his hands up his legs, giving him a hot stare as he wedged his talented bower's hands between his thighs and parted them. Elrond swallowed in anticipation, knowing full well what was about to come. And when Legolas took his length into his hot mouth, the Lord cried out. It almost hurt with how good it felt to have the wet lips sliding up and down his length, his tongue massaging underneath. Oh but lord it was too much. Such intense pleasure had not been bestowed on him for so long. He felt ready to burst as his toes curled under Legolas' relentless torture. The young elf kept his hands at Elrond's hips, resting but not restraining. He had never before bucked without warning, and would never cause such pain to the man he loved. His chest rising and falling heavily with the weight of his pleasure, murmuring under his breath as Legolas' strokes began to increase in pressure. He felt his swelling heat being pulled into his lover's mouth, moaning low when the tip of his cock brushed against the back of his throat. His healer's hands wrapped around the ivory strands as he tugged, and pushed in time with Legolas' slow movements. Each time his lips dragged over his flesh, Elrond felt another inch of his restraint slip away with a ragged breath. His control was always a battle he lost when it came to his lover. At any moment, he would be lost. He wasn't ready to cum yet, no not yet. And though if Legolas' pulled back one more time, oh he'd be gone, heavens help him.

Just as his talented lover reached his base, pressing his lips against the flesh that joined to his cock in the notion of a kiss, Elrond pulled back. When he did, the tip of his cock left a line of precum down Legolas' lips. The younger elf smiled, knowing perfectly well why his older lover had pulled away. Elrond leaned down and kissed his full lips, licking away the salty-sweet essence he'd left behind. Standing up and stepping out of the bundle of fabric that had pooled at his feet, he beckoned Legolas to him. He watched the beautiful warrior rise to his feet, and with one wicked smirk he pulled at the strings that held his pants together, shimmying the leather down his long legs and stepping into Elrond's embrace. Immediately the Elvin Lord wrapped his arms around Legolas' small waist, pulling him against him and groaning pleasurably when their cocks pressed up against one another. Their lips tangled again, yet this time there was more need etched between the fervent movements. It seemed like they both had sprouted extra hands because Legolas felt like he was touching him everywhere and Elrond's own hands were gliding so fast over the skin it felt like he was touching him all at once.

"Elrond.." that needful tone pleaded in his ears again, the husky tone too much for him to stand. Instantly he turned their positions and backed Legolas up against the side of his king sized bed, every inch covered in silk. His warrior crawled backwards on the sheets until he reached the middle of the bed, watching Elrond as he stalked him hungrily. Oh and the Elvin Lord felt like a predator with his lover staring at him like that, biting on kiss bruised lips with his leaking sex pressed against his stomach. A side of the Lord that had only ever been seen by Legolas was once again awakened. The side of him that was nothing but a sexually, passionate male. Yet they were more than lovers, and they always had been since the day of their meeting and would be to their last breath. Elrond had loved before, and so had Legolas. But both males had never loved on a level that was within their souls. Sex was so much more to them, even when it was quick and demanding like now. Then again, sex could be anything when the person you had it with was the other part of your soul. Perhaps that was why he was weary of letting anyone else know that he and the warrior were involved. He was possessive over Legolas, and wanted to share him with no one else. Least of all what they had together. Positioned over the blond archer, Elrond's black strands cascaded around his sharp features, while his gray eyes took in the sight before him. They should be talking he knew, but other things were just far more important.

"Do you accept me?" Elrond breathed out the gentle question, words he always spoke before he took him. Legolas' eyes were heavy with lust, his parted lips wet and letting out a soft moan at the question that enticed anticipation.

"Yes, always my love." Legolas responded, parting his legs and moving them around his Lords' knees so that he was between him.

No sooner had the words been out then the older elf took the warrior's legs in his arms and pulled him closer. He smirked to see the green eyes become alive with excitement whenever he handled him like this. Dipping his head low to kiss a pathway down the center of his chest, Elrond worked his tip to press against his lover's core. Legolas moaned at the teasing prods as the Elvin Lord rocked his hips back and forth, tasting every inch of the warrior's torso as he prepared him intimately. With every push of his tip against the blond, his cock spilled more of his precum from the stiff sex; lubricating the young, tight entrance with his essence. His lips crawled back up the lithe chest, taking his time with nibbling the taut collarbones before latching around one and marking him. His usually well focused warrior had turned into a writhing mass of need as he murmured and whimpered with every gentle thrust Elrond administered. The first few inches of his cock became coated in his own essence as he changed his position so he could slide his length between the firm cheeks. Legolas lifted his hips in time with his strokes, his hands running down his lover's back to grip at his hips and pull him closer. Elrond chuckled, knowing full well that the archer was trying to get the male inside of him. Letting an aching cry of desperation, Legolas lifted the Lord's head up to peer into his eyes.

"Possess me...Now, Elrond." The elf demanded between rough kisses, nibbling down on his lower lip. The Lord placed his hands on either side of his lover and took comfort in just kissing him passionately. Legolas' tapered hands buried themselves in his hair as silence filled the room; save for the sounds of wet flesh moving against one another. Their tongues joined once again, this time merely dancing together as their chests rose and fell in harmony. Then without a moments warning, Elrond buried his rigged sex deep into the male lying beneath him. Legolas thrust his head back against the sheets and cried out his name. The smooth, creamy legs rose to wrap around him, pulling him closer until he was sheathed fully in the tight wetness. It was all he could do but moan in satisfaction, pulling his sex almost completely out and nearly slamming back inside of him. Legolas' body tensed as he moaned at the action, fueling Elrond's desire to have him roughly. It was a misconception to believe that one had to be slow and gentle to make love. For the two elves, making love meant this; being joined together and letting their passion drive their strokes. And typically for the warriors, that meant being as rough as possibly.

With his sex pulsing lusciously inside his lover, Elrond moved within him fast, strong, and with fluidity. His healer's fingers wrapped themselves around the silk sheets in balls as he moved faster. At first his lover's walls felt rough against him, clinging to his flesh until they both became wet enough to move easier, allowing them to be demanding. Soft moans fell against his cheeks, as Legolas guided their foreheads together. Messy kisses were exchanged as his lover raked his nails down his back, gripping at his hips and pulling against his flesh every time Elrond slid back out of his body. Both of them felt amazing and they knew it. For Legolas, his moans were beckoned by the pure pleasure he felt pulsing at his core as his lover's stomach (slick with his precum) stroked his cock between their bellies. And for Elrond it was the tight heat gripping at his sex as he moved within the velvety walls. Going so long without feeling this, each male reached the height of their pleasure quickly.

Elrond's hands tightened their grip in the sheets, his knuckles going white as he concentrated on what his love was doing to him. His walls had clamped down on his cock, pulling him in while his hands forced Elrond's hips down every time he pulled away. And the moans in his ear only made things all the more erotic.

"Harder!" Legolas commanded, his lungs seizing for air as both their breath came in short gasps, "Fuck Elrond..I never remembered you being this hard." The blond groaned, his eyes shut tight and his parted lips chapping through gasps. Their limbs were glistening with sweat, droplets running down the inner part of their thighs and adding to the scent of sex that hung in the air. Elrond pulled out of his lover, his tip spilling at his entrance before he slammed harder into him; making Legolas arch his back and cry out louder than he had yet.

They both needed to finish, this could not last as long as it usually did. This was long overdue and was severely needed. The Elvin Lord moved to join their foreheads together and commanded, "Look at me my star." In a tone that was husky and on the edge of ecstasy. Legolas did as he asked, green orbs meeting gray as Elrond kept himself buried deep in the velvet. Legolas' legs clung at his waist, never allowing him to move out of him more than a couple inches as both their hips worked fervently against each other.

"E-Elrond!" Legolas cried out as his orgasm seized him, his cum splashing between their bodies as the Elvin Lord stilled his movements when his lover's walls tightened around him; pulling his climax from him. His hot essence spilled out as waves overtook them both. Their union allowed him to feel Legolas' pleasure as if he was the male's soul, and for the other as well. For a moment, they both lay still, their chests heaving as they caught up to their breath. Lungs raw and seizing as if they had just ran the whole length of Imladris without stopping. It was in the afterglow that both elves could see into the others soul. So he stayed there, bodies still joined as he peered into Legolas' soul through his eyes, the other stroking his hair as he did the same. Love could be found in the most unlikely of places, this being one of them.

Then suddenly the Elvin Lord laughed, causing his lover to look at him with curious amusement.

"What humors you so my love." He asked lightly, his voice hoarse and light hearted. Instead of answering, Elrond first captured his lips in what was their first passionate and tender kiss of the day.

"I forgot to close the balcony doors." He simply replied and chuckled again as he removed himself from the spent body below him. Legolas pushed himself up onto his shoulders to look at the balcony and grinned.

"So you did." Was all he said as Elrond laid on his back, propped up on his arms while he watched Legolas pull on his robe and looked out the balcony. The minute the sun's rays touched his gentle skin, a whistle called from below, making the warrior blush and pull out of view. Perplexed, Elrond pulled on his spare robe and joined his lover's side by the balcony and looked out himself. Down below, three of his council members, two of the scholars, and some of the people were all gathered by the fountain. By the looks on their faces as one of the scholars waved at the Elvin Lord, their secret relationship had just been found out. Furthering his suspicions even more so when one of his council members smirked and simply clapped.

"I think they know I don't have a migraine." He said softly so that only Legolas would hear him.

"You have a migraine?" his warrior prince asked, and when he turned to inspect him, Elrond saw the worry. It was a look that clearly told the lord he would not have allowed their lovemaking had he known he was in discomfort. Elrond merely grinned and kissed the forehead that was matted with platinum strands.

"Not anymore."

Legolas smirked, and despite the voyeurs down below, he pulled his lover by his robes and steered the Elvin Lord back to the bed. Talking would have to wait just a little bit more, and since his court was so insistent on being voyeurs, he'd really make Legolas scream this time.


End file.
